


Mistletoe and Lace

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, SWAT - 2003
Genre: Brian Gamble - Freeform, BrianxBrooke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holiday fun continues at the Gamble house, with Brian getting the present he deserves for being on the naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Lace

Brian was sitting on the couch making a sizable dent in the cookies Brooke and Ella left out for Santa, while Brooke was putting Ella to bed upstairs. He had just polished off the last cookie when he realized Brooke was taking a long time upstairs, he heard her say good night to Ella while he was on cookie two and she still hadn't come down to set up the presents. He set the plate down on the coffee table then headed upstairs to look for Brooke. He checked Ella's room first the room was dark and Ella was fast asleep but no Brooke. He closed the door then turned towards the hallway noticing the light on in their bedroom. He slowly and quietly opened the door, stepping inside he noticed a fire going in the fireplace and the Christmas tree filling the room with a soft glow. 

"Brooke, baby are you in here?" 

Brooke heard Brian call for her from the bedroom, she looked herself over one last time, straightening her red and white Santa hat then touched up her lipstick before heading back into the bedroom. She leaned up against the doorway of the bathroom "I'm right here, baby." 

Brian slowly turned around his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree when he finally spotted Brooke. She was dressed in a white and red laced bra with matching panties and a big red bow was tied around her waist. "Well I see Santa came early." He grinned, eyeing Brooke up and down. "Damn, baby you look hot." He licked his lips as he stepped towards her, excited to unwrap his present. 

"Santa told me you've been a very naughty boy this year." She slyly smirk. 

"The naughtiest." Brian softly chuckled and noticed Brooke was standing under a bouquet of mistletoe freshly hung for the occasion "looks like someone is standing under some mistletoe. I hope Santa doesn't mind me kissing his sexy little helper." He was now standing inches from Brooke and she could smell his intoxicating scent of sugar cookies and pine "because it is a holiday law that I must kiss anyone who is standing under mistletoe." 

Brooke grabbed Brian's shirt pulling him to her lips "I'm sure he won't mind. Wouldn't want you breaking the law." She whispered, seductively looking up at him through her lashes, then kissed Brian deep and hungrily. Brian's hands moved to Brooke's, pulling her closer as he deepened their kiss gently nipping and sucking on her lip. Brooke slid her hands up Brian's chest walking him over to the bed, she pushed him down onto the bed and nestled between his legs. "Time to open your present." She winked, resting her hands on her hips. 

"With pleasure." Brian slowly pulled the ribbon open around Brooke's wait, letting it fall to the floor. He leaned in kissing the skin above her belly button. Brooke softly giggled when she felt Brian's hands trailing up the back of her thighs, cupping her ass and tendering squeezing before moving up to unclasp her bra. He slid the straps down her arms, licking his lips when her full breasts bounced free from their confines of her bra. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down onto his lap and running his tongue between her soft creamy breasts. 

"Mmmm, Brian." Brooke moaned, as he sucked her nipple into his warm mouth, his tongue swirling and teasing her tender bud. Her back arched in response to his touch forcing her further into his mouth. A shaky sigh escapes her lips, when Brian nips at her bud. Her fingers tangle in his hair pulling his head back and capturing his lips in a heated rough kiss before pushing him back down onto the bed. A wicked grin tugged at her lips as she slid off his lap. Brooke made quick work of opening Brian's pants, running her tongue along his hips and down his happy trail. She tugged his pants off, his erection springing free from his boxers. Brooke licked her lips at the exquisite sight of his thick veiny cock. 

Brooke dropped to her knees, laying a trail of soft kisses along Brian's inner thigh. Gently sucking on his balls before running her tongue up his throbbing length. She parted her lips taking him slowly into her mouth. as soon she starts to lower her head Brian pulls off her Santa hat and brushes her hair out of her face to get a better view. Brooke can hear his moans growing louder as she takes him inch by inch. He tugs and pulls at her hair when she hits his sweet spot. Bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around his cock, her moans vibrating through his whole body. 

Brian's head rolls back, his lips puckered into a prefect O, his hands pulling at her hair and rubbing along her cheek to feel his cock in her mouth. Taking him in a little deeper, As much as she can take, he begins to thrust himself into her and it's not long before his throbbing in her mouth. Brooke can feel him getting close and begins massaging his balls, knowing how much he loves it. His hands grip her hair so hard it feels like he's going to pull it out as comes filling her mouth with his pearly white cum. Brooke licks him clean before slithering back up to his lips, her body now aching for him. 

Breathless and wanting a taste of Brooke, he pulls her further up his body. Untying the little red bows on her panties, he pulls them off tossing them aside. Brooke sits up hovering just inches over Brian's mouth, rubbing her fingers along her dripping wet slit. "Is this what you want, baby." She murmurs, running her wet fingers along his lips, giving him a sample of what was coming. A low growl escapes Brian's throat, grabbing her ass he slams her down onto his mouth, tongue pushing inside her warm wet core. 

"Fuck." Brooke cried out. his tongue swirling and lapping up her sweet juices. Her hand grips into hair, hips grinding in rhythm with his oh so long and nimble tongue. Her head dropped back, her other hand cupping and tweaking her nipple between her fingers. 

Brian's head wiggles back and forth, his nose bumping against her aching clit. Every flick of his tongue coaxing her closer and closer to the edge, her pussy throbbing around his tongue. "Oh fuck yes, Brian. Making me come." Brooke leans forward grabbing onto the headboard holding herself up as her body quivers, coming all over Brian's mouth. 

Brian rolls Brooke onto the bed, pushing her legs wider with his knees. He strokes his now rock hard cock as he watches her coming down from her high. The two cried out in unison as Brian filled her in one giant thrust, pausing a moment to feel her stretch around his cock before pounding in and out of her. "Damn, you feel so fucking good." He murmured, rolling his hips against her, filling her with every inch of his thick length. 

Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling deeper inside her. Her body humming with pleasure as Brian kissed her deep and hard, letting her taste herself on his lips. She rolled him onto his back, sitting up and grinding her hips against his. Brian moved his hands to her hips, working her harder up and down his cock. "Look at me, Brooke." He said, loving to watch her come undone by him. Brooke grabbed Brian's hands, lacing her fingers with his and pinning them above his head, pressing her forehead against his, her eyes locked on his. 

"Oh Brian." She softly whispered, her pussy pulsating around his cock, her clit rubbing against his warm skin as she worked them to the brink. 

"That's it baby, I want to feel your sweet little pussy come all over my cock." He growled, bucking his hips hard up against her and it wasn't long before they were both coming, screaming and moaning each other's names. 

Brooke collapsed onto Brian's chest, breathing hard and a sheen of sweat glistening down her back. They both laid there quiet for a moment, catching their breath. 

"Who would have known being on the naughty list was much more fun than being on the nice list." He softly chuckled, running his hands up and down Brooke's back. 

"Shh it's our little secret. Wouldn't want everyone stealing all the fun." 

"You make a good point. This was definitely the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." He smiled, kissing the top of Brooke's head. 

Brooke sat up smiling down at Brian. "I have one more present for you." 

"More? You spoil me." He winked. "So where's my other present?" 

Brooke grabbed Brian's hand and placed it over her belly. "It's right here." She smiled shyly. 

Brian's eyes widened in shock "wait what... What?" 

"We're having another baby." She said, her face beaming with joy.

Brian flipped Brooke onto her back and ran his hand along her belly "are you fucking serious?" Brooke nodded yes. "How long have you known? When did you find out?" 

"Remember that errand I had to run the day before we left for the cabin? I was really going to see the doctor because I was starting to feel a little morning sickness coming on. I'm about six weeks along." 

"I can't believe it." He said still stroking her belly. 

"I know this is a huge surprise yet again and I'm really hoping we can avoid the massive freak out you had when I told you I was pregnant with Ella. I would really like this kid's first meeting with their father to not be at a federal prison." 

"I promise not to get arrested this time around." He chuckled. "I know last time I didn't handle things as well as I could have but I promise you I will be here for you, Ella and this new baby." He softly kisses her belly. 

"I'm really glad to hear you say that. I know this wasn't what we had planned when we first started dating." 

"That's putting it mildly, Brooke." They both laughed. 

"Oh god we're parents." 

"I know our kids are so screwed. But you gotta admit it's gonna be one hell of a fun ride." 

"Very true. Now how about you go get your baby momma a glass of water and a cookie." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"So is this what I get to look forward to for the next nine months?" 

"Bet your sweet ass it is. You got a lot of time to make up for, for missing the first pregnancy, buddy." 

Brian reluctantly climbed out of bed and slipped on his boxers. "Is it too late to go back to jail?" He teased. 

"Haha smart ass. But if you go back to jail you'll miss out on the crazy horny phase of pregnancy again." 

Brian stopped in his tracks "does that mean you'll do that one thing while wearing that blue thing?" He asked.

"And that's just the start of what I'll let you do to me." 

Brian whispered "yes" to himself then turned back to Brooke. "Can I get you anything else while I'm downstairs?" 

Brooke giggled "no just the cookie and water. Thank you, baby." She smiled, blowing him a kiss.


End file.
